


Fractal Hearts

by Halcyon1602



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up, Revelations, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon1602/pseuds/Halcyon1602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, short smut with a sweet happy ending.</p><p>A broken Gray and his long lost lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal Hearts

“I thought I told you not to come back, Lyon,” Gray hissed, barely opening the door to peer outside. He knew who came knocking from the shock of white hair, tousled from the storm outside.

How dare he think he could just come knocking and everything would be okay? After what he did, after all that time they’d built something only for Lyon to walk away from him. The wounds were still fresh, raw and they hurt. There was no way that he was going to let Lyon back in his life; and that meant he wasn’t going through the door.

“I know you did, Gray. I know. Look I just want to get something off my chest and then I’ll go if you want me to.” Gray remained silent.

“I know I shouldn’t have left. I really know that now. I left because I struggled to come to terms with…it. With us. You know it was a big thing then.”

“Then why did you let it happen in the first place?” Gray through the door open and looked at Lyon with venom in his eyes. “You knew I’d fucking fallen for you and you let it happen. If you didn’t want me then you could have just said at the beginning rather than leading me on.”

Gray swung open the door, smacking it firmly against Lyon has he did so. Lyon fell back, not really expecting anything as forward and aggressive. “You broke me.”

There was a fire in Gray’s eyes the like of which Lyon had not ever seen. He had no real idea just how badly he had affected his childhood friend. He felt the warm tendrils of his tears drift across his face.

“I made a mistake.”

“You…made a mistake? You expect that shit to wash with me?” Gray screamed into the night.

“I don’t expect anything from you.” Lyon stood up, clutching gently at the pain in his chest. He was sure a healthy bruise would settle by the morning.

“All I want to say is I’m sorry,” he looked to the ground before continuing. “How did you come to terms with falling for another man? You seemed to do it so easily and I couldn’t. I rejected it. I rejected it, and I rejected you, because I was afraid of it. When all you see is boys and girls out there getting married, having children or whatever…I couldn’t cope with it.”

“I spent months searching for answers, years even. Until I found I couldn’t bare to be away any longer.” Gray’s face dropped in shock.

“What?”

“I don’t expect you to even consider me anymore, that’s already passed. But I wanted to tell you how I feel about you for real. That I can’t get you out of my head anymore.”

If it were possible, Gray could have sworn the world froze at that instant. The walls he had built around himself to contain the grief at his relationship breaking down collapsed in an instant. He had spent years patching himself up to being functional, to getting over Lyon to the point he could go and act normal; ruined in an instant.

“You….you. You can’t. Don’t say that.” Gray crumpled to his knees. “Don’t you dare…”

Before he fell forward smothered in tears, Lyon wrapped his arms around him. Gray briefly considered rejecting him there and then but he couldn’t find that strength. After all that time, Lyon’s touch still sent electricity coursing through his senses, burning a fire through his icy veins.

“Gray…” Lyon sighed softly as he held Gray close. They remained there on their knees for an age before Gray looked up, emptying himself of tears. Lyon looked at him with a face that told the truth.

“I’m still mad as hell at you.” Gray whispered into the rains.

“So you should be.” Lyon said, briefly letting wisps of a smile edge across his face. Both of them looked at one another’s eyes, exposing the deepest parts of themselves to one another. In that moment it appeared the convictions of their soul was laid bare for each other to see.

Gray leant forward and placed his lips firmly against Lyon’s. Within moments, Lyon’s returned each movement with equal ferocity and force. Gray pushed Lyon underneath him and held him in place as their lips interlocked.

“We’re still outside, Gray. Maybe we should…”

Gray lifted Lyon up in his arms and swept him inside, fuelled by a torrent of willpower. He placed Lyon on the bed and swiftly removed all his clothes but his underwear; Lyon dutifully followed suit.

Gray leapt on top of his elder again, pressing him firmly into the bed. Lyon wrapped his arms and legs around him, gripping firmly to the ice wizard is if to prevent him from ever leaving. Gray’s torso gently connected with Lyons, radiating the warmth from within. With each moment the gentle bulge that had formed in Lyon’s crotch clashed with Gray’s, driving one another wild as they grew in size.

“Gray…” Lyon shuddered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Gray’s touch. The younger ice mage’s hand raked across his chest, leaving little red scratch marks. He bit Lyon’s lip as they kissed, gently claiming an ownership with tender slice of broken skin.

“Never leave me again.” Gray’s comment wasn’t a statement, it was a command. He said it as his hand gently slid underneath Lyon’s underwear, pushing them down his legs as a silent order for him to remove them. Gray quickly removed his own and pushed himself down on Lyon again.

“I won’t. It’s a promise.” His words hitched upwards as Gray’s length gently pushed against his own. Gently, Gray pushed Lyon’s lips open with his tongue, slipping it past that unspoken barrier between romance and passion. Lyon simply complied, letting Gray take the lead, a soft moan growling from within his throat as they collided. Lyon raised his legs back around Gray’s waist, naturally letting Gray’s erection rub gently toward his behind.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Gray hissed, kissing down Lyon’s neck and gently biting at the depressions by his collarbone. Lyon gasped and groaned at every little movement, pulling Gray tighter against him and gently rubbing his backside against Gray’s now aching manhood.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Do you want…?” Gray couldn’t finish his sentence before Lyon aggressively forced his tongue into his mouth, biting at Gray’s lip as he did.

“I need you.” Was all Lyon could say. Gray quickly slid his hand into the corner table and pulled at a small bottle of clear liquid. He lathered it against his shaft, ensuring all of him was covered, before placing the tip of himself against Lyon’s entrance.

The sharp brush of his tip pushing inside was almost too much for Lyon to bare. There was no preparation, no build up and no time to relax but he was determined to manage it. As Gray gently pushed inside him, he thougt he might expire at any moment as the pain rode his tolerance levels. Ever so gently, Gray bottomed out deep inside his lover. He gave Lyon a few moments to adjust to the thick girth that had pushed inside without much warning.

“ _Move._ ” The command was all that was required. Gray began to move in and out gently, placing gentle kisses against Lyon’s lips, cheek and neck as he worked. With each thrust he pulled a little further out and sunk in a little deeper, forcing gentle moans from Lyon’s lips.

Gray grew faster and more intense within seconds, pushing Lyon to the limits of what he could tolerate. As the sudden pain of each thrust slowly changed to pleasure, Lyon scratched subtle patterns into Gray’s back. After each little red mark, gentle ice patterns formed to cover the wound. At some point, Gray reached down to take hold of Lyon’s throbbing erection and roughly tugged him off, keeping as time as best he could with his own forceful thrusts **.**

Both of them felt the growing heat inside as they chased their own climax. Lyon leant forward and bit against Gray’s nipple as he grew faster, the sudden sensitivity enough to ensure the younger boy was pushed across the edge. With a heavy shudder he felt the ecstasy wash over him as he came inside Lyon.

That alone was enough for Lyon to reach his finish; the warmth of Gray’s seed buried inside him and marking him as his own. With a heavy moan he cried out Gray’s name as he finished all over his chest.

They lay there for a few moments before Gray reached for one of their discarded clothes with which to clean Lyon off. Gray settled down next to Lyon and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped himself around the white haired boy, ensuring he remained close to him.

“I’m not letting you go.”

“Please don’t.” Subtle patterns of ice flowed from Gray’s hands as he held Lyon close. Lyon smiled softly at the thought. Gray’s own ice soon covered the exposed surfaces of Lyon’s skin.

For the first time in their lives, their fractal patterns melded into one.


End file.
